fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 9
'Nick Wins Immunity ' Troyzan: We fell flat on our face Claude screwed us, it was good mov on part of the so called fantastic four but I don't get what Claude plan was, he's not going to get to the end that way he's an idiot and he just doesn't realise it, anyways, I have my idol and today I showed it to Wyatt and Marquis because if we can figure something out why not, but it doesn't look like we are going to work things out, Marquis doesn't have a plan and Wyatt's only plan is for me to give him the idol, but I don't really want to give away my idol and I don't know I want to make a move but I have to get the timing right Marquis: It's been a rough few days, When we first merged I felt like top of the world I had immunity we had our five we had an idol and, now onnly three days later we have Troyzan's idol which he may not play, we have no numbers and I don't have immunity, so odds are me or one of my allies Wyatt or Troyzan are going to be sent home tonight, so that's rough and I talked to LJ James NIck and Wilson or as everyone else calls them the fantastic four about potnetially working together, and hopefully if I survive tonight that becomes a possibility Wyatt: I honestly can't believe Claude screwed me over like that, I mean he's the fifth he's on the bottom I don't get why stick with the fantastic four, what I can say is I will give cudos to LJ James Nick and Wilson because clearly they manipulated the hell out of Claude to force him make such a stupid move, but I need to survive tonight, and I thought I was alright because Troy has an idol, but basically he's decided he's not giving it to me, not a real good ally anymore is Troy, but I talked to the four and basically told them Troy has an idol, he's going to either keep it to himself for a later date or give it to me and it's in there best intrest to blindside Troy tonight, because either way she goes if you vote out Troy you flush an idol Claude: There were some people pissed obviously I mean they betrayed there trust, but I'm playing survivor and I will screw everyone to get the prize of sole survivor, so if they have to be upset for me to get to the end so be it, I made my move and and I made the move I believe will get me to the end, I mean Wyatt I've never trusted he wants to be the dictator and no one will have a chance to beat him and of course this vote was suppose to be the easy Wyatt vote but Wyatt is screwing things up with this whole Troy idol thing, so now I got to decide how I want to approach this Wilson: This game is tricky that's the thing, and I have Wyatt coming to our four especially me because I guess he likes me and I think to LJ a lot as well telling us Troy has an idol and he's not sure if he's playing it on Wyatt or keeping it to himself, but he says our best option is to blindside Troy tonight. I mean who are we kidding, Wyatt will do anything to stay in this game, and the longer he has the larger chance he has to turn things around, does Troy have an idol, maybe I'm not saying it's impossible, but Troy plays tonight on Wyatt we're still up 4-3, so I really think Troy would keep it too himself, if he even has the idol, so I don't know, hopefully our six doesn't cave in to paranoia and we can get rid of him Nick: I think the biggest threat to me in this game right now is Wyatt, he came literally four seconds behind me not in the immunity challenge, he's strategic he was running the show for the opposing alliance found an idol and socially I just like the guy more and more every day, hell I think we're playing a similar game I'm just doing a good job keeping my threat level lower, I think this whole Troy idol thing could be legit, I wouldn't be surprised but I ain't changing my gameplan on it, and if Troy does have an idol we can deal with it at a later date, I also think it's essential to take out Wyatt, because once he's gone I can start taking out other threats, I mean I am thinking final 3 and I need to bring people who I can beat and trust will bring me to the end, so we'll see how everyone feels and hopefully I can ensure it's Wyatt tonight LJ: Things are tense, There should be three idols in this game, purple tribe idol which I have, green tribe idol which was played by Wyatt at the last tribal, and a merge idol which I am unsure of, but have been told Troy has it which could very well be true, because Troy is a player. I don't think Troy is going to play it tonight on Wyatt because I know Troy and I feel as if he's more likely to save himself then Wyatt, meaning I don't think an idol will be played, but then again I can't be positive and is Troy with an idol more of a threat then Wyatt, that is something we are going to have to asses in tonights vote James: The problem with my allies in this game, is they see everything as going right or left, there's hell of a lot more possibilities, they think tonight the idol is being played on Wyatt or not, I'm saying likely that is all to it, but what if this a super play to get us to vote Troy and he plays the idol, unlikely but what I'm saying is everything here needs to be considered and tonight I believe we have to asses everything that could happen and go with the vote that will most likely put us in the majority Tucker: Man these kids they got to over complicate everything and what he got to do is everyone gives there thoughts on who we should vote and what ever the most popular choice for elimination is who we vote, these kids are going to overheat there brains by day 30 hahaha, I think we it should be Wyatt tonight if not Troyzan so let's just get er done Wyatt's final words It's tough, if I came into the merge with my numbers this could of been a very different season but that's not the case, so I guess I have to live with it